Custom Maps
Half-Life 2: Custom Maps is just one or a few maps created that are just maps to extract into Half-Life 2, or it's episodes. A Scanner Darkly * Engine: EP2 * Released: July 14, 2010 * Author: Kennth Dilks “The renegade Gordon Freeman is back, and as usual, being hunted by the merciless Combine within the ruins of City17. In this scenario, the Combine have almost perfected a field teleportation device, and mounted it to a modified Combine Scanner. Once the Scanner verifies the location of Gordon within City17, it teleports in a MetroCop to deal with the situation. This fast-paced action-oriented level focused on a new dynamic-flank combat setup to keep the player on the edge of their seat as Gordon tries to escape through the sewer system of City17.” Characters / Allies * Alyx Vance (radio) Weapons * CrowbarPistol * sniper * shotgun * * SMG * Grenades Enemies * City Scanners * Metro Police * Combine Soldiers Link * Planet Phillip Walkthrough * Entire Walkthrough Aether * Engine: EP2 * Author: miigga * Released: February 28, 2011 You find yourself in a barn, with the objective of getting some Combine plans and then getting back again. “Easy in, Easy out”, as people like to say. But of course, it’s never that way. “Difficult In, even more difficult out”. Good luck and be sure to really explore, you may find some hidden weapon caches! Characters / Allies (None) Weapons * Crowbar * Pistol * SMG * Grenades * SMG Grenades * Shotgun * .357 Magnum * Crossbow * AR2 * RPG Enemies * Zombies * Zombie Torsos * Hunters * Headcrabs * Metro Police * Antlions * Zombine * Manhacks * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Poison Zombie * Antlion Grubs * Antlion Guard * Combine Gunship Link * Planet Phillip Walkthrough * Entire Walkthrough Bank * Engine: EP2 * Released: January 20, 2011 * Author: Billy the Knight The Metrocops have gone into bank security and you have decided to rob a bank. Getting in is obviously the easy part, can you get out alive? Once outside, things really hot up. They’ll be making a movie around your escapades soon! Characters / Allies * Citizens Weapons * Pistol * SMG * RPG * Crowbar Enemies * Metro Police * Combine APCs (inactive) * Combine Helicopter * Manhacks * Combine Gunship Walkthrough * Bank Link * Planet Phillip Combine Country * Released: September 24, 2010 * Engine: EP2 * Author: SNDXR This map was originally made for a competiton in 11 days. It features an outdoor area with some new models and a couple of Combine Batttles The final “boss” battle will have you running and jumping for your life! Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * .357 Magnum * SMG * AR2 * Shotgun * Crossbow * Grenade * Hopper Mines Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Rollermines * Manhacks * Combine APCs * Combine Turrets * Leeches * Combine Shotgunners * Hunters * Combine Elites * Combine Sniper Download Link * Planet Phillip Dead-End Freeman: Reload * Released: June 30, 2008 * Author: Robert Glee * Engine: EP2 This map is set in the Half-Life 2 universe with the player in the role of Gordon Freeman. In this scenario, Gordon must infiltrate an enemy controlled research lab to recover valuable data before it is compromised. While he explores the lab, Gordon discovers a hidden room with a powerful data spike program, which he uses to hack into enemy equipment to use against them. My goal with this level was to take a unique gameplay element (enemy conversion) and find a fun and unique way to use it within the restrictions of the HL2 world. Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * Shotgun * SMG * Grenade * AR2 Enemies * Metro Police * Combine Soldiers * Rollermines * Combine Turrets * Combine Elites * Combine Shotgunners Characters / Allies * Reprogramed Rollermines * Reprogramed Turrets Download Link *Planet Phillip Forest Ambush * Engine: EP2 * Released: October 5, 2008 * Author: Silverlan This map was originally created as part of the HoloReality mod but due to requiring Episode Two content it was removed. It is presented here in an AS IS state. This means that it was not extensively beta tested, has some visual errors and contains places where you can get stuck. When commenting and rating please remmeber these points. It’s better to have it in this form than not at all. My thanks go to Silverlan, the author, for agreeing to its release separately. Characters / Allies * Rebels * Medic * G-Man Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * .357 Magnum * SMG * SMG Grenades * AR2 * Energy Orbs * Shotgun * Crossbow * Grenades * RPG Enemies * Stalker * Combine Elites * Bullsquid * Antlion Grubs * Antlions * Antlion Workers * Zombies * Fast Zombies * Poison Zombie * Headcrabs * Poison Headcrabs * Fast Headcrabs * Rollermines * Hunters * Combine Guards * Shotgunner Guards * Zombine * Combine Helicopter * Strider Link * Planet Phillip Frequent Flyers * Engine: EP2 * Author: Robbie Stevens * Released: December 29, 2010 Alyx Vance has been captured by the Combine and is being held on an off-shore oil rig. Gordon Freeman, with the help of a pulse cannon and helicopter, must attack the rig and save Alyx with “brute force”! Weapons * Crowbar * Shotgun * SMG * Grenade Characters / Allies * Rebel Helicopter * Alyx Vance Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners Download Link * Planet Phillip Half-Life 2: Episode Three (Fake) * Author: -MIX- * Engine: EP2 * Released: January 25, 2009 This is your chance to play one author’s vision of what Episode Three could contain. Notice This pack was originally released via Deposit files and then uploaded to a Garry’s Mod page. Don’t download it from Garry’s page. That file doiesn’t include the original readme.txt and the graph files. Characters / Allies * Alyx Vance * Dog * Barney Calhoun Weapons * Crowbar * SMG * Shotgun * .357 Magnum * Pistol * Gravity Gun * AR2 * Grenades * Energy Orbs Enemies * Combine Advisors * Hunters * Zombines * Zombies * Combine Elites Links * Planet Phillip Walkthrough * EP3: Part 1 * EP3: Part 2 Insomnia * Author: Shadgrimgrvy * Released: April 10, 2011 * Engine: HL2 After waking up in a dentist’s chair in the middle of nowhere there’s only one appropriate course of action to take: escape. This is the surreal dream-world of Insomnia. Will you survive this neverending night in the face of desperate refugees from more well-ordered realms of time and space? Or will you be trapped forever in the Red Room or perhaps the winding streets of Paranoia City? Weapons * Crowbar * SMG * SMG Grenades * Shotgun * Grenades * AR2 * .357 Magnum * RPG * Crossbow * Gravity Gun * Pistol * Energy Orbs Characters / Allies * Resistance Soldiers * Overwatch Voice * Vortigaunt Slave Enemies * Poison Zombie * Combine Cameras * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Elites * Metro Police * Zombie Links * Planet Phillip Walkthrough * Entire Walkthrough Kallaim * Released: October 29, 2010 * Author: Sharpentine * Engine: EP2 You find yourself in what looks like a prison but it’s much more industrial than most. Clearly you need to escape and that is easier said than done. You get to leave the prison and feel the fresh air on your face but not for too long. Keep the faith as you will eventually see the light of day again, but you might wish you hadn’t. Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * SMG * Grenades * SMG Grenades * .357 Magnum * AR2 * Shotgun * RPG * Energy Orbs * Crossbow Enemies * Fast Headcrabs * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Combine Elites * Zombies * Zombines * Combine Gunship * Combine Turrets * Hunters * Strider Links * Planet Phillip Walkthrough * Entire Walkthrough Lakeside Village * Engine: EP1 * Author: Remonttimies * Released: February 26, 2010 You are stranded in a Ravenholm-style village. Find a radio and call for help, that is if you can survive long enough. The streets are wider than Ravenholm but don’t expect an easy stroll through the town! Characters / Allies * Rescue Chopper Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * Grenades * Shotgun * SMG * SMG Grenades Enemies * Headcrabs * Zombies * Zombines * Poison Zombies * Fast Zombies * Combine Turrets * Combine Soldiers Links * Planet Phillip Lake 17: Inland Beach * Author: Eric James Harden * Released: July 01, 2008 * Engine: EP1 Author's Description You play the role of one of thousands of citizens who gave their lives on the day of the 7 hour war, the day the Combine brought the world to its knees in a mere 7 hours. Each hour from this historic tale will be available in Chapter format. Chapter 1 is available for download, Chapters 2-7 will be released when they are completed. My focus for Chapter 2 will be to tell the backstory with choreographed scenes made in Faceposer, so there will be no gameplay in Chapter 2. I will be looking for voice actors to lend me a hand in the audio department within the coming months. “My goal for this project was to create a fun, challenging full length single player episode based inside of the Half-Life universe. Highlights from this episode include diverse, challenging, and creative scripted combat sequences, intuitive puzzles, realistic architecture, HDR lighting, and a climatic musical score. Strategic areaportal, hint/skip, and occluder placement allow for this episode to run smoothly on any machine that meets HL2’s minimum system requirements. In terms of artistic direction my aim was to stay true to the style that Half-Life has come to be known for, while still maintaining a degree of originality. Specific colour palettes have been used to seperate areas and to help instill a sense of mood in the environment.” Characters / Allies * Resistance Soldiers * Isaac Kleiner (voice) * Overwatch Voice Weapons * Crowbar * Pistol * SMG * .357 Magnum * Shotgun * Grenades * SMG Grenades * RPG * Hopper Mine Enemies * Combine Dropship * Combine Soldiers * Combine Sniper * Manhacks * Strider * City Scanners * Poison Headcrabs * Barnacles * Fast Headcrabs * Headcrabs * Combine Helicopter * Combine Gunship * Metro Police * Combine APCs (inactive) Links * Planet Phillip Leon's Mappack * Engine: HL2 * Released: March 30, 2005 * Author: Spy-Maps You get extracted in the sewers outside a big city that is controlled by the Combine, although there are certain parts of the city that are filled with headcrabs and other creatures. You have to find and fight your way through the sewer, over the railroad track into the city. Once you’re in the city, your objective is to find the power plant and destroy it. It sounds easy but you will have to fight for your life before you get there. Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * SMG * Shotgun * Crowbar * SMG Grenades * Grenades * AR2 * Crossbow * .357 Magnum * RPG Enemies * Headcrabs * Fast Headcrabs * Fast Zombies * City Scanners * Poison Headcrabs * Combine Soldiers * Combine Shotgunners * Manhacks * Combine Sniper * Combine Guards * Combine Gunship * Barnacle * Poison Zombie Link * Planet Phillip Mountain Caves * Engine: EP2 * Released: Augest 23, 2010 * Author: Chris Thürsam AKA Project-90 (Steam: porkjet_90) This was an entry for a competition at FacePunch.com. Work your way up the mountain path and then through the caves until you reach…..well, let’s see how far you get. Characters / Allies * Rebels * Resistance Turrets Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * SMG * AR2 * Grenade * SMG Grenade * Shotgun * .357 Magnum Enemies * Headcrabs * Zombies * Poison Headcrabs * Zombines * Fast Headcrabs * Fast Zombies * Poison Zombies * Fast Zombie Torsos Link * Planet Phillip Neuromancer * Engine: EP2 * Author: Bailey Hall * Released: June 2, 2008 Neuromancer is a Half-Life 2: Episode Two single player level where the player must travel between cyberspace and reality to of unlock new areas of the physical world. Author's Notes “For this level I chose to focus on intuitive aspects of level design with an emphasis on puzzles. A designer faces many challenges while creating a level that is intuitive to the player. Each player has a unique way of solving a puzzle and associating the objects nearby with their surroundings. In Neuromancer, the player must use the data cubes to hack into cyberspace and decrypt barriers which unlock new areas of the physical world. The data cubes are a prime example of objects which the player must associate correctly in order to unlock new areas. I wanted to work with cyberspace for a while and knew it would be a rewarding task to try and create two different environments and seamlessly tie them together to create a solid piece. From custom texture creation to detailed attention to the placement of assets, each area provided an artistic challenge during creation.” Characters / Allies * (None) Weapons * Crowbar * Gravity Gun * Pistol * SMG * Grenades * Energy Orbs Enemies * Combine Soldiers * Ceiling Turrets * Combine Elites Link * Planet Phillip Union * Released: February 26, 2008 * Author: Matt Glanville * Engine: EP2 “The last thing I remember was our train being stopped in the woods. OVERWATCH told me I was needed for questioning, so they locked me in one of those cold pods and stuck me on the next train to NOVA PROSPEKT. I can still see my WIFE watching me drift away. Now, here I am… Only things are not how I expected them to be. How long have I been unconscious? A few days? A WEEK? Something has gone HORRIBLY WRONG…” UNION is set in the aftermath of Freeman’s blow at Nova Prospekt. ANTLIONS have broken in and run amok, the Combine forces lay decimated, but an unlikely alliance is forged between a lone surviving PRISONER and an escaped VORTIGAUNT. If they are to break free they will have to rely on one another for help. Characters / Allies * Vortigaunt Weapons * Crowbar * SMG * Shotgun * Grenade * Pistol * .357 Magnum Enemies * Stalkers * Antlions * Antlion Grubs * Antlion Workers * Zombies * Zombie Torso * Zombines * Fast Headcrabs * Poison Headcrabs * Poison Zombie * Hunters * Combine Sniper * Fast Zombie Torso * Headcrabs * Shotgunner Guard Download Link * Planet Phillip Trivia Really, after Freeman and Alyx have been teleported out of Nova Prospekt, at least most of the facility has been destroyed, but in here, the Depot and the prison is still there. Walkthrough * Union: Part 1 * Union: Part 2 * Union: Part 3 Category:Mods Category:HL2 Mods Category:Singleplayer Mods